Conversations of Paramedics
by Inflamed
Summary: A long, epic dialogue of never ending snippets, drabble and really short stories which don't belong anywhere. Also, unbeta'd. All errors, omissions and mistakes are sorely mine and mine only. Yes, this idea is not unique but all my stories are.
1. Chapter 1

Conversations of Paramedics

John Gage was working on the undercarriage of their old engine, while Roy his friend and paramedic partner was working under the hood. Yes they had done well restoring their engine the second time.

"Hey Roy," Johnny's muffled voice came through the engine.

Roy knew that voice so well, wondering what get rich scheme his partner was thinking of now.

"Yeah Johnny," DeSoto continued to work on the engine, hopefully to take his mind off whatever came out of his friend's mouth.

"Um, Roy, you know the parade we have coming up," Johnny stopped working on the engine.

"Yeah Johnny, that's why we're here," Roy gently reminded Gage.

"Well I was thinking," Johnny sighed.

Roy rolled his eyes, lucky Gage couldn't see it. Only to be met by silence, usually his friend was bubbling over with whatever plans he had.

"Johnny!"

"Oh yeah, anyway I was thinking, now don't be too quick to say no Roy, but I was thinking for the parade it would be cool if we could have like kids ride on the hose bed. You know like the kids at the last demonstration we did , you know," Johnny hoped his tone was right, and Roy would dismiss it.

"Oh, you mean the special needs kids," Roy stopped working on the engine,remembering the delight he had seen in the kids faces.

"Yeah. Yeah, you know they found Big Red…

"Intimating?" Roy grinned.

"Yeah intimating and man, they swarmed over our little engine and you know I think it would be cool, you know, with the department's approval it would be…

"Incredible," Roy laughed.

"Yeah, Roy, incredible for the kids I mean, not for us and…" 

"Johnny I think that's a great idea," Roy went back to working on the engine.

"I know it will be a lot of work getting the permission and stuff and..." Johnny's tools clinked together.

"Johnny," Roy was now getting frustrated.

"I agreed with you." Roy looked down through the engine.

"Yeah, I guess you did," Johnny laughed. "Well that's really incredible Roy.

"Well it won't be incredible if we don't get this hunk of junk working for the parade," Roy sighed, hoping Gage would sense the urgency. "We only have two weeks, you know." 

"Yeah, yeah, you're a slave driver Roy, but I like you in spite of it," Johnny laughed again and went back to work.

"Hey Johnny," Roy stopped his work.

"Yeah Roy," Johnny sighed in frustration, how was he supposed to get anything done.

"Want to come over for dinner tonight?" Roy realized his friend hadn't been over in a while.

"Actually Roy I have a date and have to get out of here in a few hours. You mind if I get some work done here pally," Johnny started clanking under the engine.

"No, who is it by the way?" Roy wanted to know the woman's name so when she dumped him he could commiserate with him.

"None of your business," Johnny's clanking got louder a sure indication for Roy to get back to work.

####

A few weeks later, the parade in full swing, with their added passengers made Johnny ring the bell with much vigor.

"Hey Johnny," Roy cautioned his partner.

"What?" Johnny clueless as to the irritation of his friend.

"You ring that bell any harder and it's going to break," Roy's annoying voice came out.

"C'mon Roy," Johnny grinned and pointed to the kids in the back of the rig, "The kids are eating it up."

Roy took a quick glance to see six kids with grins so wide and eyes so large it made his heart melt.

"Well we can't disappoint 'em!"

"Sure pally. Sure pally," Johnny rang the bell louder.


	2. Chapter 2

Paramedic/ FF Bob Bellingham sighed heavily hoping his partner, Craig Brice would get the hint.

The contents of their drug box was once again strewn all over the nurse's station as Brice inventoried the box. It had been their third run of the day and a garbage run at that and his partner was meticulously going over the contents.

Scratching his head, he would need a different approach to get his partner to lighten up, the only unusual person he knew was John Gage, also a ff/PM. Now what would Gage do?

"Hey Brice," Bellingham leaned his elbows on the crowded counter, "What is this the third time you've inventoried the drug box?"

"No, fourth you're forgetting when we checked in this morning," Brice continued with his inventory.

"Yeah about that Brice. Don't you think we're being a bit inefficient," Bob smiled knowingly.

"INEFFICEINT?" Craig acted as if had been slapped in the face. "We are not inefficient."

"Well if you think about it, Brice. Every time we inventory the box we could be out rescuing someone in need of our services," Bob stood up, just waiting.

"But..."

"And isn't that we we get paid for?" Bellingham waiting as indecision came over his partner.

"Well yes, Bob," Brice quickly put away the supplies and took his HT. "Squad 16 available."

Within seconds they were toned out. One of these days he would have to thank Gage.


	3. Chapter 3

Music

Firefighter/Paramedics John Gage and Roy DeSoto had just come from Rampart. It was will past midnight and they had taken care of patient who had feinted in the lobby of a movie theater.

Gage yawned and then looked at his partner and best friend.

"You know what Roy," Johnny said seriously.

DeSoto concentrated on driving, yawned and blinked a few times.

"Life needs a soundtrack, you know," Gage grinned.

Roy still ignored his friend, who was known for his strange ideas.

"I mean it Roy. I mean wouldn't you like to know if we should go into that burning building or a rescue," Johnny leaned forward watching the street lights as they reflected off the squad window.

Roy remained silent, to Johnny's dismay.

"Think about it Roy," Johnny turned serious again, "wouldn't it be nice to know how Joanne feels before you get home."

Roy turned to look at him since they were at a stop light.

"Ya know if the kids were a handful or you're in trouble," Johnny could see he got his interested.

"Ya know Johnny that be real nice, but it's not going to happen," Roy stated matter of fact. "I know it would really be great but.."

Johnny frowned. "Ya I know Roy," Gage's thought was crushed. "But a guy can dream can't he?"

"Yeah Johnny a guy could dream.


	4. Made me!

Made Me!

Firefighter/Paramedic Bob Bellingham watched as fellow paramedics Roy DeSoto and John Gage headed out of Rampart Hospital.

Bob looked at his paramedic Craig Brice and wondered how he ever ended up with Brice as a partner, not that he didn't know. It was due to Gage's and DeSoto's work related injuries. Not a deep thinker, suddenly something struck him.

"You know Brice," Bob pointed to the two retreating paramedics, "They made us possible," he pointed to himself and Craig.

Caught off guard, Brice looked at Bellingham like he had grown two heads, since he knew exactly who Gage and DeSoto were. He had worked with DeSoto when Gage had been injured by a hit and run driver.

"It's true Brice and you know. Gage and DeSoto were the first paramedics you know," Bellingham boasted, not as if every single paramedic in the county didn't know it already.

"I find that hard to believe Bellingham," Craig sneered, both men he felt were careless, fast and loose when it came to following procedures. DeSoto and Gage left their squad unlocked and seemed to laid back for his taste.

"Think about it Brice, if Gage and DeSoto weren't the best paramedics in the county the program would have died with them and we'd still be rescue men," Bob proclaimed proudly.

"I don't believe that at all Bellingham, sooner or later Los Angeles would have to it's senses," the well ordered paramedic thought. "They wouldn't let people die needlessly."

Bellingham smiled, knowing he had gotten to his by the book partner. "Sure Brice, of course they would, because DeSoto, Brackett and a few other well placed people would still push for the program. You ought to thank Roy and Johnny for them one of these days."

Craig turned red and looked like he just eaten a sour pickle. "Of course Bellingham, I'll be sure to thank them 'one of these days'. I'm done checking the drug box. I think we should go back in service."

"Yeah Brice, ya know if you didn't check the damn box after each run we sure could help a lot more people," Bob smiled as he trailed his partner, knowing Brice had rolled his eyes and was fuming inside.


	5. Heavy Thinking!

**Well I'm in the writing mood since my other stories have stalled a bit, since life is pretty darn hectic. Thanks for reading and being patient!**

Heavy Thinking!

Firefighter/Paramedic John Gage looked at the piece of paper in his hand. His fellow paramedic partner Roy DeSoto were in the day room, alone since the engine was on a run.

"Man, I don't know if I look forward to going to this next continuing education seminar," Johnny sighed.

Roy looked up from his book and then looked at his own form. "Yeah medical directives, pretty heavy stuff."

"Yeah, yeah. Medical Directives. It's bad enough when we don't always save someone, but to do nothing. I dunno," Johnny shook his head, his voice wavering.

Roy nodded, "Yeah this isn't what I signed up for either junior," knowing this would set off his partner, but didn't.

"Yeah you know my old man is getting old and.." Johnny had a far away look on his face.

"Thinking of talking to him about it?" Roy crossed his arms on the table.

"Yeah, I'm going to see them at Christmas and it maybe it would be a good idea," Johnny realized how old he and his parents were getting.

"Joanne and I talked about it, you know after Drew died. It might be a good idea. Cause when we go, we go fast," Roy lamented and looked at his best friend.

"Hey don't look at me like that, for all we know we'd go together," reality hit Gage.

"Yeah don't remind me, I'd rather spend eternity with my wife then you Johnny," Roy grinned.

"Well thanks for letting me know where I stand, sheesh I saved your life a few dozen times and this is the thanks I get," Johnny stood up in huff and headed towards the back yard.

Roy stood up, "Now wait one damn minute."


	6. Finders Keepers!

Finder's Keepers!

The four paramedics, Dwyer, Halston, Bellingham and Watson watched as fellow paramedic John Gage headed to his car. The were at a baseball diamond where they had just finished playing a divisional game.

"So how much did he get you for?" Dwyer looked at the sheepish looking Halston.

"Fifty bucks," Halston sighed.

"Oh you got off cheap," Bellingham grinned, "Gage got me for seventy five."

"Hey I got you all beat," Watson moaned. "Gage got me for a hundred; a hundred I could'a used skiing."

"So Halston, where'd the money go?" Watson was curious.

Halston pointed a little league snack shop that had seen better days. "Seem Johnny knows a few of the coaches, who just happened to be here and well…"

"Oh you got nuthin, nothin. Gage had me pay for a family's motel stay, after a fire no less. Sure Johnny got hurt… but he still got me," Bellingham shook his head and Gage's talents for getting injured.

"Hey the hundred bucks was for an orphanage. We were doing an inspection and I had made a bet against Gage in the bowling tournament…." Watson looked at his hands like when the money disappeared. "Seemed he tried to get a date with one of the waitress and we all know Gage's track record. I bet with three other guys and I thought I won, until..."

"Yeah yeah, we all know Watson," Bellingham watched as Johnny waved to everyone. "Ya think by now we'd a learn if you bet again John Gage and win, you still lose.

"Ya said it brother."

"Right on!" 

"Wonder if we'll ever learn our lesson."


	7. Chapter 7

Singing the Blues

FF/Paramedic John Gage blew out a breath through his mouth, and tried not to breath. Their current victim stank, considering he was a civil servant just like him, but a sewer worker nonetheless. His so called partner was a good feet away as he felt he was shouting to him.

"Hey Roy, you going help me here or are you goin to stay out of spitting distance," Gage's nose crinkled at the mere whiff of his patient.

"You're doing just fine," Roy smiled and even his nose crinkled. "Besides I'm senior partner."

Johnny nodded and knew Roy would eventually get his due, or at least he hoped he would.

A main sewer line had broken, spewing its content over the man and then he had a heart attack. The overweight man, whom they still hadn't gotten a name on, clothes were soaked with god knows what.

"Okay Roy I got the IV started," Johnny looked around for the familiar Mayfair ambulance or even the familiar siren. "Where's the ambulance?" Gage shouted to Vince.

"It's on it way Johnny you just hold tight," Vince smiled, glad he was a good ten feet away.

"You're all heart Vince, besides I think I'm going to need at least ten showers to take care of this," the stinky paramedic pointed to his wet pants, shirt and hair. He had been the lucky one to drag their victim away from the broken pipe as his so called friend and partner pulled out their equipment from the squad.

Finally hearing the familiar sighing, Gage tried not to sigh to heavily because their might be a chance he would toss his cookies and that would be embarrassing.

"You're ride's here partner," Roy stood up.

"Yah, partner," Johnny groused, "you're all heart. Oh better get some towels for the squad unless Dixie can get me some scrubs to change into."

"Oh I've all ready notified Rampart of our predicament," Roy watched as the ambulance attendants turned shades of green loading up their patient.

"Well thanks a lot pally," Johnny jumped into the ambulance. "See ya later."

"Won't be too soon," Roy grinned and waved as the ambulance pulled away.

"So he goin to be okay," Vince asked about the sewer worker.

"Let me put to you this way, he's going to be a lot better than the street. See ya Vince," Roy climbed into the squad, glad their patient didn't have a more severe heart attack. They had gotten to the man way before the golden hour and now he was stabilized.

Roy pulled up to Rampart and hurried in. As usual Johnny was no where to be found. He headed to the nurse's station.

"Hey Dixie, where's Johnny?" Roy looked at the busy ER.

"Well we had him freshen up Roy. You didn't say how bad they both smelled. We should have brought in a HazMat team," Dixie smiled.

"Oh and how was he, our patient and Johnny?" Curious how things went.

"Well after we got your patient cleaned up, he's in CCU as to Johnny I don't think there's a cure," Dixie sighed.

"Oh?" Roy knew once Johnny latched on to something he was a dog with a bone.

"That bad?" Roy gulped.

"Yes and I'd be careful what you say too," Dixie pointed to Johnny as he came down the hall, holding a soggy paper bag and dressed in scrubs.

"Well I see you're all cleaned up," Roy looked over his partner.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Sure and I'm starved."

Even a few feet away Roy could still smell Johnny's clothes.

"How can you be hungry with that...that smell?" Roy shook his head.

"Can we get going partner. Stoker's making his fried chicken," Johnny had a voice of annoyance.

"All right, see ya later Dixie," Roy waved

Johnny put the bag on the squad floor and settled in. Roy slid in, started the squad and they headed towards the station.

"Squad 51 to quarters," Johnny said in the mic and hung it back up. "Hey Roy can you imagine ever working a job like that."

"What like the sewer job?" Roy knew exactly what his friend was thinking."I dunno Johnny we get into some pretty messy stuff too. Just look at this last rescue."

"Well Roy we have a choice," Johnny grinned.

"A choice?" Roy scratched his nose at the stop light.

"Yeah that guy in there chose to work in shit and we rescue people out of shit," Johnny laughed, closed his eyes and then settle in for the drive back to the station.

Roy laughed and continued to drive.


	8. Chapter 8

Critics

In the day room of Station 51, FF/Paramedic John Gage snorted loudly. Roy DeSoto looked up from the sports page. The team of paramedics were alone since the engine was on a run.

"What?" Roy asked his easily agitated friend. He still held the newspaper, thinking he wouldn't be able to read the article since it appeared his partner was on a new rant.

"The paper is what? You know Roy, these reporters don't know crap about our jobs or what we do," Johnny shook his head. Thinking of all the people they had saved since they had become paramedics, and how they wouldn't have been able to function, even for all their critics.

"Well I'm sorry to say Johnny we can't give everyone ride alongs," Roy sighed, knowing how reporters and critics wanted the attention on them and not on the firefighters.

"Yeah, too bad we can't. Wonder if those dumb... anyway how'd they feel if they walked a mile in our shoes," Johnny stood up, put the paper down and went to get coffee. Holding up the pot, he refreshed Roy's, filled his, returned the pot and then sat down again.

"Hum, wonder if we can get Morton or any new intern a ride along, maybe they'd understand our jobs better," Johnny grinned, the wheels turning on how to improve their situation.

"Personally Johnny, I say screw them," Roy grinned.

"You say screw them?" Johnny was confused. "I don't understand Roy. Why you worked so hard to get the paramedics a reality in the first place."

"Johnny, face it, we'll never be able to please them no matter what we do. Even the people we rescue...sometimes aren't happy with us. So how the hell are we going to please those jerks who don't know... we'll you know." Roy blushed.

"Yeah, same with those anthros on the reservation. Just because they'd visit us every summer made them some sort of expert. Just like the so called newspaper reporters who wouldn't have a fricken clue on how to save anybody let alone themselves," Gage folded up the newspaper. "You know what Roy. I come to a decision."

Roy looked seriously at his partner. "Oh about what?"

"Well I decided I'm not going to let those jerk reporters or critics bother me anymore. 'Cause let's face it, they couldn't save anyone let alone themselves and all they do is Monday morning quarterbacking anyway."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Look at what that doctor said to me after his patient died, you know he almost made me quit the program," Roy shook his head, wondering what he might have given up if he had listened to the ignorant doctor.

"Yeah, I really don't think I could have handled a new partner and I don't think you'd a liked working in a brush fire station," Johnny gave a crooked grin.

"Glad I had a good friend talk me out of it," Roy grinned, thinking of how Johnny had been so upset.

Johnny grinned. "Yeah, you're lucky you have a good friend, pally." Gage patted Roy's shoulder.

Tones sounded ending their conversion

**Squad 51, unknown type rescue, at 1301 Crenshaw Dr. Cross street Harrison, time out 14:25**


	9. Chapter 9

Three Strikes You're Out

FF/Paramedic John Gage looked at the flyer and his fellow paramedic partner Roy DeSoto. They were in John's Rover driving towards the meeting.

"Man this is tough Roy," Johnny sighed. "Real tough. We're supposed to save people and buildings, not go on strike." The worried man concentrated on the heavy traffic on the 5 freeway.

"Yeah I know Johnny," Roy also sighed. "But you know it will never happen, never." Traffic seemed to be at a standstill on the freeway, giving them a reprieve what awaited them.

"But Roy," Gage whined. "You can never say never." He had known that, look at the paramedic program along with rescue squads.

"Okay Johnny let me ask you this," Roy tried to calm himself. "In your lifetime have you ever heard of firefighters going on strike?" Not sure if he was trying to reassure him or his friend.

"Well, no, not actually. I mean you hear about the 'blue flu' all the time but know, not that I can ever remember," Gage blew out his breath. "But I'm telling you man, this is scary."

Roy bit his lower lip, thinking of feeding his wife and kids along with the other expenses.

"So Roy," Johnny looked at his worried friend. "Roy!"

"Huh what?" Roy grinned, getting out of his funk.

"Did you ever want to be anything else than a firefighter? I mean what do you think you would be if you weren't a firefighter?" the worried man asked his partner, fearing he had been wrong all these years.

"No, I've always wanted to be a fireman, personally I can't think of anything else I'd rather be." Roy voiced out loud. "But if I had to, I'd do anything to take care of my family. What about you?"

"Me?" Johnny's voice squeaked. "I...I mean you wouldn't believe the things I wanted to be when I grew up Roy."

"That remains to be seen Johnny. I don't think you've grown up yet," Roy smiled and rubbed his nose.

"Hey no remarks from the peanut gallery," Johnny said in an huff. "In that case." Gage concentrated on driving.

"I'm sorry Johnny. I guess this has gotten me bugged. What else did you want to be?" Roy wondered how his friends brain worked.

"Um, I don't know the usual. Chief, medicine man, truck driver. But Roy once I found firefighting I was done and I have you to thank about being a paramedic." Johnny grinned and then laughed.

"Not funny Johnny," Roy grinned.

"Okay...okay. Let's just hope this meeting goes no further than a meeting," Johnny pushed the gas as the traffic started to move.

"Yeah, I heard you there, partner," Roy sighed.

The rest of the drive to the union hall was in silence.


	10. The Rules!

THE RULES

"Oh man", Johnny groused, "I hate these dang rules." Shaking his head in despair.

"Really. What rules are those?" Roy looked at Johnny as they drove to Rampart for supplies. Still clueless on what was nagging his partner this time.

"The rules where if you have a team, one of them always has to get hurt," Johnny stared at his partner. "And I'm it." Putting both hands on his heaving chest.

"Hey, I get hurt too, you know," Roy interjected. "I get hurt too." _Well maybe not as bad, but I still get hurt._

"Yeah sure you do. You don't get a deadly virus, blown up, bit by a snake, attacked…" Johnny counted off on his fingers

"Hey I've been blown up too you know, Johnny. I ended up in the hospital. Hey my tonsils grew back," Roy pointed at his throat. "I wouldn't call that nuthin. Plus I got blown up rescuing you."

"Oh yah Roy like that compares," Gage whined. "I mean it's not like you could have died. Oh, no poor widdy Roy, boo hoo."

Roy glared at his partner. "What is your problem today anyway?"

"Problem! Problem! Chet doesn't call me the danger magnet for nothing Roy. IT's just those damn rules. Every partner, I mean look at Laurel and Hardy, The Lone Ranger and Tonto, Ginger Rodgers and Fred Astaire, Gene Autry and Pat Buttram, Ranger Jace Pearson and Ranger Clay Morgan, Frank and Jesse James and now us." Johnny took a breath.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway," Roy sighed and rubbed his nose.

"What do ya mean it doesn't matter anyway? This is my life were talking about!" Johnny said excited and then muttered. "Doesn't matter anyway. And I'm the nut."

"You know Johnny were not real," DeSoto pointed out the obvious as he backed into Rampart.

"What do ya mean, we're not real. I don't know about you pally, but I'm real," Johnny shouted to Roy. "I'm real, man. I'm real and you're the nut!"

"Johnny we're figments of someone's imagination. We're named after streets for crying out loud," Roy always the smarter one of the paramedics, that's why he's the senior paramedic.

"Yeah well. What about Rampart and everyone else?" Johnny was starting to wonder if his friend had gone off the deep end.

"They don't exist Johnny. There's no such thing as Rampart or even Station 51," Roy said with conviction.

"Well I beg to differ with you pally. There is the hospital and well you can see for yourself it's not in somebody's head," Johnny snorted knowing he had gotten his point across.

"Hey I'm just telling you what I know, okay. Considering I'm the senior partner in this squad, here," Roy said proudly.

"Yeah what's up with that? Whose bright idea was it to make you the senior partner? Sheesh just because I go to the second class and…"

"Yeah, I have no idea why they made you so damn annoying though," Roy shook his head. "Someone couldn't write you as a normal type guy, no got to make the show interesting while driving calm, cool collected Roy DeSoto crazy."

"Show? Roy what show are you talking about? Me," the seemingly confused paramedic put his hand to his chest, "ME I'm a trained paramedic. What about you?"

"You're delusional, hell I Think we all are," Roy sighed and bit his lower lip.

"Well speak for yourself pally. I'm going to get supplies, talk to Dixie and try to get a date with some cute nurses. You're welcome to have your nervous breakdown in the squad. I'll let Brackett know," Johnny opened the door and slammed it.

Roy closed his eyes and counted to ten, hoping a new partner would walk through the ER doors, someone organized and unemotional. _Yeah that's the ticket a guy a guy named_

"DeSoto," Craig Brice slid into the squad. His voice neutral and unemotional. "I'm your new partner."

"Thank God the writers' heard me," Roy clasped his hands in prayer and looked at the roof of the squad.

"Um well, shall we," Brice indicated they should leave the hospital.

"Yeah I think we shall," Roy had a great big grin on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Cookie Monster

"Oh man," Johnny groaned as the squad pulled in front of the supermarket.

"What's wrong?" Roy looked at the front of the store. It was your typical Saturday market crowd, mothers and kids, single guys nothing out of the ordinary the paramedic could see.

"There here Roy," Johnny hissed. "Man I wonder if I have enough money." He pointed to a card table, two mothers in chairs and about six girls in uniforms.

"Whose here?" Roy again looked at the perfectly normal scene.

"The Girl Scouts Roy," Johnny pointed to the cookie booth set up in front of the store.

"So?" DeSoto started to get out of the squad, Gage pulled him back.

"There insidious Roy, simply insidious," Gage shook his head as he took out his wallet.

"Johnny I wouldn't exactly call Girl Scouts insidious, kinda harsh you think?" Roy wondered what had gotten into his otherwise calm partner.

"Sure that's easy for you to say. You wanta know how much I got hit up for on my days off? Huh pally. There a menace, simply a menace. I mean no you just can't buy one box; you gotta buy a couple cause you can only get them once a year. Oh and you just can't eat one, noooo. Roy I ate two boxes, man two boxes of the dang thin mints," Johnny whined and counted his money again.

Roy laughed.

"What's so funny? Huh, you think I'm made out of money. Besides if I don't bring back cookies for after lunch the guys are going to kill me and I don't even know which are their favorites," Johnny worked himself up in a tizzy. Roy wondered if before they left Gage would be hyperventilating.

"Thin mints are always good, besides I'm sure they'll pay you back," Roy grinned and then sighed. "Besides before long you'll have a direct connection."

"Why's that?" Johnny stopped counting his money and looked at his forlorn friend.

"My daughter wants to join, you know," Roy gripped the steering wheel harder.

"Well that's good isn't it? I mean they teach the girls to be independent, strong, good values right? What's so bad about that?" Johnny now wondered if his cool, calm friend had lost it.

"No it's bad, because knowing Joanne she'll get real caught up in it. Be the assistant scout leader, maybe the cookie chair," Roy grinned.

"Oh that's bad, man all those cookies," Johnny shook his head.

"No, it's good. I mean Joanne and my daughter will grow closer and then all that cookie selling will build up her self esteem, showing the world she can do anything she wants. Why she'll become a first class scout in no time. She'll just grow up," Roy looked at the smiling girl scouts picturing his daughter as one.

"Oh that's bad. I mean she won't be daddy's girl anymore and then I'll have a direct line to cookies. Cap will kill me," Johnny sighed, knowing the cap's penchant for Trefoils.

"No, actually it's good. I mean she can't be little forever, even if I wanted to and hey, the Girl Scouts are a good organization and it will emphasize our values. It will be really good for her," Roy smiled.

Johnny opened his mouth and then closed it.

Tones went off ending their conversation.

Gage was relieved since the Girl Scouts wouldn't be getting any of his money for today.

Roy sighed his little girl was growing up so fast; he would just have to cherish each moment.

_**Yes folks it's that time of year. So how many boxes of cookies did you buy from co-workers and how many did you buy coming out of the grocery store, humm?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Act one**

**Scene one**

**FF/PM Roy DeSoto and FF/PM John Gage in the cab of a rescue squad. DeSoto is the senior partner, blondish reddish hair he is the serious man of the team. John Gage, junior partner is youngish, a live wire. They are going back to the station from getting supplies at Rampart hospital.**

Gage

Hey Roy

DeSoto

(Looks to Gage)

Yeah

Gage

You know that idea you had, after my game idea fell through

DeSoto

How could I forget? You were up all night long on that thing. What idea? 

Gage

(beat)

The one about a show about paramedics. Remember now? 

DeSoto

(Confused)

Yeah what about it?

Gage

(Excited)

Will I pitched it and I sold it.

DeSoto

(Still confused)

You did what to whom?

Gage

(Frustrated)

Roy that's what you do. You do a one page treatment and then if they like it, you get a meeting.

DeSoto

Oh and

Gage

(Beat)

Well they liked it and they're buying my show, I mean our show.

DeSoto

Seriously Johnny do you think people will watch a show about paramedics? I mean look there's doctor, lawyer and cop shows. No one's going to watch a show about paramedics.

Gage

I don't know Roy they really liked it you know.

DeSoto

So I guess that means you're leaving then?

Gage

(Confused)

Um, no Roy. I'm a technical advisor to make sure they get it right.

DeSoto

Oh, okay.

Gage

No it's not okay. Roy you can be a technical advisor too. Think of all the money you can make when you're not working.

DeSoto

Yeah

**The squad backs up into the apparatus bay of the station. DeSoto climbs out followed by Gage.**

DeSoto

(Determined)

I give it a year.

Gage

(Confused)

What a year?

DeSoto

Seriously your show about paramedics a year

Gage

(Complaining)

Ad libs as they head into the dayroom

**End Teaser**


End file.
